


Überfällig

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muss sich von einer überraschenden Ankündigung erholen. Daniel hilft ihm dabei…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überfällig

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004472) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Arana!

Statt eines netten Willkommensgrußes, ließ Jack nur ein lautes, durchdringendes „Fuck!“ hören, als er an diesem Abend in Daniels Apartment stürmte. Die Wohnungstür warf er mit so viel Schwung ins Schloss, dass bestimmt die ganze Nachbarschaft noch etwas davon hatte. Die Scheiben in Daniels Vitrine jedenfalls protestierten klirrend.

Daniel saß auf dem Sofa, das Laptop vor sich auf dem Tisch, etliche Bücher, in Stapeln und auch aufgeschlagen, über die Tischplatte verteilt. Bei diesem herzhaften Fluch schaute er von seinem Monitor auf. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Jack seine Lederjacke ungeduldig runterzerrte und auf den Stuhl im Eingangbereich pfefferte, die drei Stufen zum Wohnbereich herunterhastete und dann mit verschlossener Miene schnurstracks auf den Schrank neben dem Klavier zusteuerte. Ohne Zögern öffnete er die Tür, hinter der Daniel seine geringen Alkoholvorräte aufbewahrte. 

Daniel schaute Jack interessiert über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg zu, wie er sich die erstbeste Flasche griff, einen gesunden Schluck Whiskey ausschenkte und ihn dann in einem Satz runterschüttete. Da konnte von Genießen keine Rede sein, dieser Whiskey diente einem anderen Zweck und Daniel war schon gespannt herauszufinden welchem. Da Jack ihm immer noch keine Beachtung schenkte, störte er diesen fast rituell anmutenden Akt auch nicht mit Zwischenfragen, sondern beobachtete seinen Freund nur nachsichtig. Jack würde ihm früher oder später erzählen, was ihn bedrückte. 

Jack stellte das Glas zurück, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und beendete die ganze Aktion mit einem weiteren von Herzen kommenden „Fuck.“ 

Einen Moment starrte er vor sich hin, dann schlurfte zum Sofa rüber und ließ sich schwer neben Daniel in die Polster fallen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn auf die Rückenlehne sinken. Er fixierte ein paar Sekunden die weiße Zimmerdecke, dann schloss er seine Augen und seufzte herzerweichend zum dritten Mal: „Fuck.“ 

„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von deiner Eloquenz, Jack“, meinte Daniel, der der Ansicht war, dass er Jack nun genügend Raum gegeben hatte, neckend und legte Jack eine tröstende Hand auf den Arm. Was mochte ihn nur so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben? „Was ist passiert?“ 

„Shit.“ 

Nun, das hatte er schon fast angenommen. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, noch ein wenig genauer zu sein?“ 

Jack war angefressen, da gab es gar keinen Zweifel dran, aber es war nicht die abgrundtiefe und hoffnungslose „Die-Goa’uld-haben-schon-wieder-jemanden-gekillt“ – Verzweiflung. Die ließ Jack eher ruhiger und in sich gekehrter werden, nicht so um Aufmerksamkeit heischend. Etwas anderes musste ihm über die Leber gelaufen sein. Er war eher grantig und verdrießlich als bitter und untröstlich. Irgendwie musste Daniel ihn zum Sprechen bringen. So glitten seine Finger auf Jacks Arm tiefer und er ließ seinen Zeigefinger sanft über Jacks Handrücken streicheln, drängte ihn aber nicht erneut. 

Nach einer Minute gab Jack nach, seufzte noch einmal tief auf, öffnete ein Auge und drehte seinen Kopf minimal, gerade so, dass er Daniel anschauen konnte. „Ich war heute Nachmittag in Carters Labor.“ 

Als nichts mehr kam, wagte Daniel ein ermutigendes und fragendes: „Ja?“ 

„Ach, verdammt, Daniel! Plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, fing sie an zu reden und von … von …“ Er suchte nach Worten, seine Hände beschrieben Kreise in der Luft, die immer größer wurden, dann sprudelte er entrüstet hervor: „Carter hätte mir beinahe einen … Antrag gemacht! Wir waren allein im Labor und plötzlich sprach sie über Versetzungen, neue Herausforderungen, die biologische Uhr und, du weißt schon, all so ein Zeug.“ 

„Puh. Das ist wirklich übel.“ Nun, Daniel hatte gewusst, dass das früher oder später mal passieren würde, weil Jack es niemals über sich gebracht hatte, mit ihr reinen Tisch zu machen, sie offen zu entmutigen und eine klare Position zu beziehen. Er hatte Daniel niemals geglaubt, wenn der ihm gesagt hatte, dass Sam die ganze Flirterei wesentlich enger und ernster sehen würde, als sie von Jack gemeint war. 

‚Ach, komm schon, Daniel. Das ist doch nur Carter’, war stets seine Antwort gewesen, wenn Daniel versucht hatte, ihn sanft in diese Richtung der Erkenntnis zu schubsen. Nun hatte er es auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass Daniel Recht gehabt hatte. Aber anstatt dass Daniel jetzt mit einem „Das habe ich dir doch gesagt“ rausplatzte – obwohl er schon sehr versucht war und ihm die Worte schon auf der Zunge lagen und er sie mit Macht runter schlucken musste – fragte er so neutral wie möglich: „Und, was hast du geantwortet?“ 

Jack Miene entspannte sich. „Ich habe den begriffsstutzigen Colonel ausgespielt und habe ihr zu ihrer Wahl gratuliert.“ 

„Was?“ Selbst in diesem einen Wort war Daniels ganze Verwunderung zu hören und er legte seine Stirn in missbilligende Falten. 

Jack setzte sich jetzt aufrechter hin, drehte sich ganz zu Daniel herum und meinte mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen: „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Pete erstklassiges Heiratsmaterial ist.“ Sein zum Ring geformter Daumen und Zeigefinger unterstrichen diese Aussage bildlich. „Oberste Güteklasse.“

„Als wäre er ein Tiefkühlhähnchen!“ Daniel schnaubte. „Ich wette sie war … sprachlos?“ 

„Wir wurden glücklicherweise beide von Dr. Lee gerettet, der genau in dem Moment in ihr Labor gestürzt kam und etwas von einem phantastischen und einmaligen Durchbruch erzählte, der ihre sofortige Anwesenheit in einem der anderen Labors erforderte.“ 

„Das war knapp.“ Verdammt, Jack konnte nicht immer auf so einen Deus ex machina hoffen. Aber ihm das begreiflich zu machen, war jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Moment.

„Yep.“ 

Schweigend hingen sie noch einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach. Jack drehte seine Hand so, dass er Daniels Hand jetzt umfassen konnte und fuhr nachdenklich die Lebenslinien und Schicksalslinien auf der Handinnenfläche nach. 

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Daniel nach einem weiteren Moment und ließ seine Hand langsam Jacks Arm heraufwandern, bis sie auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam. Dort hielt er an und fuhr mit seinem Fingernagel über den Stoff direkt über Jacks Brustwarze, bis sich der kleine Hautknubbel von der Stimulation aufzurichten begann. 

„Mit geht’s gut und mit jeder Minute besser.“ Jack ließ sich wieder ganz entspannt ins Sofa sinken und seine Augen folgten Daniels Fingern auf seiner Brust. 

Daniel grinste. Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Jacks Lippen. Er brauchte jetzt ein klein wenig Bestätigung, dass sie da beide noch mal ganz knapp herausgekommen waren. Jacks Arme legten sich um seine Taille und er ließ sich von Jack gegen dessen Körper ziehen, so dass sie beide die Wärme des anderen spüren konnten. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen öffnete Jack seinen Mund und hieß Daniels Zunge willkommen. 

Aber Jack blieb nicht lange so passiv. Obwohl er über diese ganze Affäre in einem eher beiläufigen Ton mit witzigen Untertönen erzählt hatte, war es dank der Art, in der er Daniel küsste, klar, dass auch er Bestätigung suchte, seinen Anspruch auf Daniel erneuern musste, wenigstens in diesem Fall Position beziehen musste, auch wenn er das bei Carter so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Wenigstens Daniel gegenüber musste er zeigen, wo seine Vorlieben lagen. 

Seine Hände in Daniels Rücken brachten den Archäologen noch ein paar Millimeter näher. Nicht der Rede wert, eher eine symbolische Geste. Jack fuhr mit seinen Händen drängend über Daniels Körper, und als ihm das immer noch zu wenig war, schob er dessen T-Shirt bis zu den Achseln hoch und legte seine Hände auf die nackte Haut. Besser. Viel besser. Und alles für ihn. Auch seine Küsse wurden drängender, er versuchte Daniels Zunge in die Unterwerfung zu zwingen, indem er ihn hart und feucht und voller Verzweiflung küsste, Daniels ganze Aufmerksamkeit verlangte und sie auch bekam. 

Daniel hätte den Vorfall und die ganze Sache, die sich da herumrankte, gerne diskutiert, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Jack erst einmal ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um alles zu durchdenken. Deshalb drängte er ihn in diesem Moment auch nicht weiter sondern akzeptierte die nonverbalen Signale, die Jack aussandte und reimte sich deren Bedeutung zusammen. Schließlich war er ein Übersetzer, spezialisiert auf das Entschlüsseln von Sprachen. Es war nicht schwer zu verstehen, dass Jack in diesem Moment die Überhand brauchte. Deshalb ließ er sich bereitwillig von Jack auf das Sofa drücken, als der seine ganze Körperkraft ausspielte, um Daniel in eine liegende Position zu bugsieren. 

Sofort als Daniel unter ihm auf dem Rücken lag, fand Jacks linke Hand seine rechte Brustwarze. Er stöhnte auf, als Jack sie fest zwischen zwei Fingern drückte. Und als Jack sich dann noch vorbeugte und sie durch den Stoff hindurch mit seinen Zähnen umfing, genoss er den kurzen Moment des Fastschmerzes, ehe Jack seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und warm und feucht gegen die zweite hauchte. 

Bevor er vollständig in seinen Empfindungen untergehen konnte, sammelte Daniel noch einmal alle verfügbaren Geisteskräfte, die nicht durch die Empfindungen, die Jacks Hände und Lippen hervorriefen, zu abgelenkt waren, zusammen und fragte mit einem rauen, kehligen Wispern: „Hast du eigentlich etwas dagegen, wenn ich dein allererstes Angebot, das du gemacht hast, als du mein Apartment betreten hast, annehmen würde?“ 

Jack musste nur einen winzigen Moment darüber nachdenken, wie der Abend begonnen hatte, dann leuchteten seine Augen vor Begeisterung auf. Er schenkte Daniel ein breites Grinsen und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor, wo er ihn mit seinem heißen Atem kitzelte, als er betont verführerisch, und auch ein klein wenig dreckig, flüsterte: „Ich wusste gleich, dass es sich irgendwann einmal auszahlen würde, einen Linguisten mit einem guten Gedächtnis zum Freund zu haben.“ 

Daniel lachte, legte seine Arme fest um Jack und meinte nur: „Hör mit den falschen Komplimenten auf und komm endlich zu dem Punkt, den du mir insgesamt dreimal lautstark versprochen hast …“

\---------ENDE-------

@Antares, April 2008 


End file.
